Ce que j'ai subi a fait de moi ce que je suis
by Music-Of-Abyss
Summary: Bonjouuur ! Me revoici pour un nouvel OS. C'est un genre différent de celui que j'usais auparavant, mais je le préfère à mon ancien style d'écriture. ENJOY! \ 0 /


**"Ce que j'ai subi a fait de moi ce que je suis." **

****_« Et plus le temps passe, plus il me blesse. Tu as laissé ta trace, la douleur ne cesse. J'espère durant ces années, avoir pu te rassurer._

_Kidou, je t'en prie... Attends-moi. Je serais bientôt là. »_

On eut cessé de me répéter que je devais ouvrir les yeux, qu'il se servait inéluctablement de moi. Je n'ai jamais cessé de croire en lui, aux mots qu'il me prononçait et qui me donnait du courage. Le courage d'avancer, de continuer, de lutter pour devenir la personne que je suis actuellement. Après tout, c'est la réalité... Kidou m'a toujours soutenu dans mes choix, remis dans le droit chemin... Il est là, auprès de moi depuis toujours. Il est le seul à m'avoir accepté jusqu'à mon plus fin défaut.

Alors pourquoi ?

Pourquoi me disent-ils que Kidou m'utilise ? Pourquoi répètent-ils sans arrêt que je ne représente rien pour lui ? Que je ne suis personne ? Ces questions m'usent, et je n'y trouve aucune réponse plausible. Lui et moi... Nous sommes heureux, _n'est-ce pas ?_

Cela fait déjà quelques mois que ma relation avec ce jeune homme a débuté. Nous avons rompus notre amitié si profonde pour la faire évoluer à un stade supérieur, et pourtant destructeur. Nous sommes amants désormais.

Moi, Sakuma Jirou, j'ai seulement dix-sept ans. Je suis loin d'être une bonne personne: Je fais souvent les mauvais choix, je ne suis pas indépendant, je sombre facilement dans la dépression et je n'ai aucune confiance en moi. Peut-être que je pense cela de moi-même car mes camarades de classe me répètent ceci à longueur de journée. Le fait que je porte un bandeau sur mon œil n'arrange pas les choses, loin de là. Certains pensent que cela est du à un accident de la route, d'autres pensent que je souffre d'ijime. Heureusement, Kidou sait que tout cela est faux. Il sait que je souffre de sclérotique noire. Kidou, il connait mon passé. Kidou, il vit dans mon présent. Kidou, je veux qu'il soit présent dans mon futur. Pour tout avouer, je ne me vois pas avancer dans un avenir où il n'existe pas.

Je nous vois déjà, comme deux bons amis qui ont vécu leur vie ensemble; entrain de ressasser leur passé d'antan; sur un banc en tenant une canne. Nous nous souviendrons probablement de notre adolescence, lorsque nous aurons vécu cet amour que nous connaissons en ce moment-ci. Mais, dis-moi, Kidou...

Qui de nous deux disparaîtra le premier ?

Je me pose souvent cette question ces derniers-temps: Et s'il meurt avant moi ? Comment pourrais-je continuer de respirer ? Après tout, Kidou est mon oxygène. Il est ce qui me maintient en vie. Sans lui, je ne tiens plus debout. Kidou, s'il te plaît, si nous tenons jusqu'à notre vieillesse ensemble, ne pars pas avant moi !

« -Sakuma, pose-moi ce cahier un peu... Tu lui accorde plus d'importance qu'à moi ! Bafouilla son interlocuteur.

-Oh, excuse-moi Kidou, mais je préférais me confier maintenant.

-Ah ? Car tu préfères te confier à ce tissu de papier plutôt qu'à moi ?

-Ce n'est pas ça, idiot. Mais tu vois... Je lui raconte notre histoire. ~

-Ce que tu peux être niais parfois...

-N'est-ce pas pour cela que tu m'aimes ? »

Kidou sait qu'il perd toujours la partie lorsqu'il faut s'opposer à moi. Il sait être brutal lorsque nos camarades s'en prennent à moi, mais... Avec moi, il est toujours doux. Sauf peut-être lorsque je tombe en dépression par leur faute. Dans ces moments-là, il me secoue un peu coup, Kidou. Mais je ne lui en veux pas, c'est pour mon bien après tout.

Moi aussi, je souhaiterais devenir fort, comme lui. Je veux qu'il m'apprenne à devenir une personne qui n'a pas besoin du soutient des autres pour affronter les moqueries et les brimades. Je veux devenir fier de moi-même, et réussir à être capable de dire: J'y suis arrivé seul.

« -Allez, pose-moi ça maintenant, on va se balader. Je dois te parler, Sakuma.

-C'est important ? Je n'ai pas fini mon passage...

-Oui, ça l'est. S'il te plaît, viens. »

A ce moment-là, nous avions chacun enfilé notre manteau, il faisait assez frais dehors malgré le fait que ce soit le printemps. Je ne comprenais pas encore la raison pour laquelle Kidou voulait tant me parler, mais... Je n'avais pas peur. Kidou prenait souvent certains sujets trop au sérieux, donc je pensais qu'il allait probablement me parler de nos camarades, ou encore de sa famille. Ce sujet revenait assez souvent sur le tapis, il avait besoin d'être aidé et soutenu. Quand à moi, j'avais envie de lui apporter mon aide par rapport à ceci; il était toujours à mon écoute, donc... La moindre des choses serait que je sois à la sienne, hein ?

Nous avons marché jusqu'au premier parc avoisinant et nous sommes assis sur l'un des nombreux bancs inoccupés sous ce temps d'Automne.

« -Je dois t'avouer quelque chose d'important. »

Je n'aimais pas lorsque Kidou prenait ce ton pour parler. Cela n'annonçait jamais rien de bon. Ce jour-là, je m'inquiétais. J'avais réellement peur des paroles qu'il allait prononcer...

Je savais que la suite de notre histoire ne serait plus jamais la même.

« -Je t'écoute.

-Je suis malade, Sakuma.

-Pardon ?

-Je souffre, je vais suffoquer. Je... Je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer.

-Comment peux-tu dire cela sur un ton si calme, Kidou ? C'est une blague ?

-Parce que j'aurai beau hurler, rien ne changera l'inéluctable. Et... J'aurais espéré que cela en soit une. Sakuma... Les médecins m'ont découvert un cancer du cœur, il y a déjà quelques années. "Maladie incurable" ont-ils dit.

-Mais... Kidou... Non...?

-Aucun remède n'existe à cela, et... Passer du temps avec toi a réussi à me faire oublier cette triste réalité. Les sentiments que je ressens pour toi sont réels, je t'en fais la promesse... Ce n'était pas pour de faux. Tu as évolué depuis notre rencontre, tu sais. Je pense que tu es devenu un homme fort, que même si tes débuts seront durs, tu t'en sortiras sans moi.

-Tu... Tu abandonnes ? Bats-toi, Kidou ! Bats-toi pour vivre ! Je serais là ! On vaincra la maladie, ensemble !

-L'amour t'aurait-il rendu naïf, Saku'... ? La vie n'est pas un compte de fée. La partie est déjà terminée pour moi; mais vient juste de débuter pour toi. Tu vivras des moments tragiques comme celui-ci, mais tu seras également heureux. Tu mérites le bonheur.

-Ki-Kidou...

-Quittons-nous ici. Maintenant. Avant que je parte.

-Je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas !

-Tu le peux. Nous le pouvons... Nous le devons.

-Je... Je t'aime... Kidou.

-Je t'aimerai toujours, Sakuma. »

.

Et j'ai encore fondu en larmes, comme à chaque fois. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de fort Kidou, tu te trompes. J'ai honte de moi-même. A cet instant, tu es parti, ne laissant derrière toi qu'un millier de regrets et de rêves déchus. Avant de me quitter, tu es préalablement venu m'enlacer pour la dernière fois de nos vies. J'ai senti une pression sur mes lèvres, celle-ci différente des multitudes d'autres fois. Ta bouche avait un goût amer.

Tu t'es finalement éloigné de ce parc, me laissant assis, ici, sur ce banc, seul.

Après tout... Ma seconde amie était la solitude.

Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient, mais... Il ne se passait pas une seule journée sans que je pense à lui. Je ne ressentais plus sa présence mais c'était comme s'il était là. Près de moi. Toujours. Sans arrêt. A perpétuité.

Mais je n'en pouvais plus. Je devenais bancal, fourbe et menteur; un peu joueur aussi.

Je perdais la lumière que Kidou m'avait donné.

Un nouveau printemps fit son arrivée, mais je ne pouvais le savourer. Kidou, mon cher Kidou... Il était décédé il y a quelques mois déjà, je l'ai lu dans le journal, par hasard. Où était-il parti durant les mois qui ont suivi notre séparation ? Je ne le saurais probablement jamais. En fait, je pense que je n'ai surtout aucune envie de l'apprendre. De plus, aujourd'hui, j'ai fais un choix. Je vais le rejoindre, je vais rejoindre l'homme que je suis condamné à aimer à perpétuité. Après tout, la vie que je mène ne m'importe guère, car mes journées se résument à penser à celui que j'ai tant aimé. Je sais que plus jamais je n'arriverais à tomber amoureux.

Kidou est mon sauveur. Du moins, il l'a été durant une longue période, qui je le souhaitais, ne se finisse jamais. Parfois, le destin est bien cruel. Enfin... En voici une sacrée ironie du sort ! Moi, Sakuma Jirou, une personne si faible qui avait toujours besoin de l'aide de Kidou Yuuto, un homme fort aux multiples ressources; n'a pas succombé avant lui.

« -Je vais te rejoindre, ne t'inquiète pas Kidou. »

Je ne peux me résoudre à vivre sans lui. Sans ses mots, son odeur, sa peau. Je partis donc en direction de l'endroit où nous allions toujours pour être à l'abri de nos camarades trompeurs, ainsi que pour s'extasier devant les étoiles lors des nuits d'été. Une route, puis une autre... Je suis arrivé devant le Lycée. Personne ne s'y trouvait, nous étions en vacances après tout. Ainsi, je monte une marche, une dizaine... J'arrive sur le toit de l'école. Il faisait bon, ce jour-là, contrairement au jour de cette sombre vérité. C'était le bon jour pour le faire. Je respire durant plusieurs minutes, sur le rebord du toit. Je regarde le ciel, je sens la caresse du vent dans mes cheveux argentés. Les passants se font rares, et ceux qui me voient ainsi prennent leur téléphone. Mais c'est connu au Japon pourtant: Le suicide des jeunes adolescents.

« _-Qui pensait que l'on en arriverait là ?_ »

Dans un élan désespéré par le manque de sa présence dans ma vie, je laissais le vent me porter dans ce vide s'étendant devant moi. Je fermais dans un dernier effort mes yeux, sentant mon esprit s'évader. Il savait que je ne supporterai pas la chute. Je le savais également. Je descendais à toute vitesse chaque étage de ce maudit Lycée qui m'en voulait tant.

Je m'y heurte. Je heurte le sol, enfin, en ne laissant derrière moi, que la personne vide que j'étais...

_« Et alors, tu peux voir mon coté le plus sombre ?  
Personne ne pourra changer cet animal que je suis devenu...  
Aide-moi à croire que ce n'est pas le vrai moi. »_


End file.
